Infection
by stealth gato
Summary: Sasuke is a police officer working on a case involving a man targeting police officers. When an envelope containing a virus is opened by his lover, what will Sasuke do? rated M for a reason people.
1. Chapter 1

So I had this idea kind of inspired by michelerene's story 'All the Small Things' but this was mostly based off of an NCIS episode. But i wanted a short story and ended up writing this story which was much longer than originally intended. also, Sasuke's kind of OOC and by _'kind of'_ i mean **really** OOC. But i hope you enjoy anyway.

DISCLAIMER: i don't own Naruto and never will.  
WARNING: LOTS AND LOTS OF LEMON!! i really didn't intend for it to be so lemony, but it really is.

* * *

Sasuke sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair. He had been staring between stacks of files and a computer screen for the past three hours. He had an awful migraine and had been working way too much overtime. He had been working on a case for the past month and every time he thought he had a lead, something else would happen that set him back. It was getting frustrating. Apparently he was the only person competent enough in the entire task force that could work on this case, especially considering his idiot of a partner got put on probation for a slip up on a previous mission. Sasuke sighed heavily and rubbed his temples before he leaned his head back to stare up at the ceiling. The door creaked open and Sasuke didn't even bother looking away from the ceiling. He heard something being set on his desk. His chair was pushed away from the desk and a weight settle on his legs.

"How much more work do you have?" Naruto asked running his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"Who knows? It feels like as soon as I start getting somewhere someone else brings something else in that changes everything else that I've already put in." Sasuke sighed putting his hands on Naruto's hips.

"You want me to help?" Naruto asked kissing the underside of Sasuke's jaw.

"Aren't you on probation?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah so I can't go out, but paperwork is just fine." Naruto smiled. Sasuke looked at his lover and smiled tiredly. Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke gently on his lips. "I brought you some soda and a double cheeseburger." Sasuke laughed softly and kissed Naruto.

"You mean you bought yourself soda and a double cheeseburger because you know how much I don't like either of those." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"That's right, I got you a grilled chicken wrap with extra tomatoes and a green tea." Naruto said.

"That sounds better." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed as he got out of his boyfriend's lap to grab the food and drinks.

"I take care of you, baby." Naruto smiled.

"I know." Sasuke smiled. The two young men ate quickly before Naruto sat on the front side of Sasuke's desk and Sasuke handed him the stack of files he hadn't gotten to yet.

"You know you're terrible at paperwork." Naruto laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Only because I've had to work a triple shift before I started on all of this crap." Sasuke sighed.

"I'd rather be doing triple shifts and paperwork than being the errand boy." Naruto sighed. Sasuke smiled.

"You know that was your own fault." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto laughed softly.

"I still say it was your fault." Naruto said pulling his foot up into his chair.

"Of course, you blame everything bad on me." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Because every time something bad happens to me, you're always involved." Naruto said.

"I think the same can be said for me." Sasuke said.

"Whatever, you know that I'm the best thing that happened to you." Naruto scoffed.

"Yeah." Sasuke sighed with a smile.

"You really should take a break, you look tired, baby." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and was rubbing his temples. Naruto got up and went to Sasuke's chair. "Move forward." Naruto said. Sasuke moved forward in his chair and Naruto sat down behind him. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back slowly.

"Feels good." Sasuke mumbled.

"I told you I take care of you." Naruto smiled kissing Sasuke's neck. Sasuke smiled and relaxed in his boyfriend's touch. The two boys sat comfortably in Sasuke's oversized leather desk chair.

"Naru, baby, how about we go home for the night?" Sasuke asked.

"Sounds good." Naruto smiled. Sasuke got up and pulled Naruto out of his chair. Naruto laced his fingers with Sasuke's as the dark haired man pulled him out of the office.

"You two going home?" Ino asked as the two boys walked past her office.

"Yeah. I need some sleep before I can continue with this case. You know, freshen my mind." Sasuke said.

"Well, good night then." Ino smiled.

"Good night, Ino." Naruto smiled and waved. Sasuke drug Naruto outside.

"We should go home." Sasuke said as he started walking in the direction of their apartment. They lived a few blocks away from the police station and they mostly walked to and from work.

"Oh, I brought the bike." Naruto smiled. "I didn't want to walk here in the middle of the night." Sasuke smiled.

"Or was it because you like being flashy and annoying Tsunade when you pull up outside her office?" Sasuke asked as they headed over to where Naruto had parked the bike. Naruto laughed as he got onto the motorcycle.

"You know me so well." Naruto smiled. Sasuke pushed Naruto back to the back of the bike as he got on the front. "You're not letting me drive?" Naruto pouted as Sasuke grabbed the two helmets.

"You'd kill us both you know." Sasuke said putting the helmet on Naruto's head. Naruto laughed softly. He didn't really mind Sasuke driving, he always got to hold tightly to him. Sasuke pulled his helmet on and started the bike. Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke drove off and Naruto held on even tighter. They made it to their apartment in a few minutes. After parking, Naruto pulled Sasuke off the bike and into their building.

"Hurry up, Sasuke." Naruto whined.

"What is your rush?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him. "Ah." Sasuke smiled. He remembered why he loved driving the bike with Naruto. It made Naruto horny. The two quickly went to their apartment. Sasuke was never big on PDA so they had to wait until they made it inside their apartment. Of course once inside Naruto was shoved against the front door with Sasuke attacking his neck.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto gasped holding Sasuke's hair tightly. Sasuke pressed into Naruto. "Sasuke, The doorknob is pressing into my back." Naruto grunted. Sasuke laughed and pulled Naruto away from the door.

"Sorry." He smiled kissing Naruto softly. Naruto growled.

"Kiss me properly, idiot." Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's hair tightly and slamming their lips together. Sasuke groaned and pulled Naruto closer. They stumbled to the couch. Sasuke's back hit the couch and Naruto straddled his waist. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him down to kiss him hard. Naruto moaned softly and rubbed his groin into Sasuke's. Sasuke groaned into Naruto's mouth as he thrust up against his lover.

"N-Naruto." Sasuke gasped. Naruto sat up and pulled Sasuke into a sitting position. Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck and bit him hard enough to leave a mark. Naruto gasped and gripped Sasuke's hair tightly and pulling his mouth closer to his neck.

"Sasuke, don't stop." Naruto groaned loudly. Sasuke laughed.

"Masochist." Sasuke said against Naruto's throat before biting harshly into his neck. Naruto groaned loudly. He pulled Sasuke away from his neck to kiss him deeply. Sasuke bit Naruto's lips before shoving his tongue into Naruto's mouth. The two tongues fought slightly before Naruto won dominance. Sasuke then pushed Naruto back onto the couch, rubbing their clothed erections together. Naruto thrashed under Sasuke.

"God, don't stop." Naruto panted as he grabbed Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke sat up slightly to pull off his and Naruto's shirts. He leaned down to lick up Naruto's chest and neck. Naruto mewled softly. He felt Sasuke smirk against his neck. Naruto growled and flipped them so that he was over Sasuke.

"Am I taking too long?" Sasuke laughed. Naruto growled and tore Sasuke's pants and boxers off. Sasuke gasped and looked up at Naruto's hazy eyes.

"God damn you are sexy." Naruto panted softly. Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto into a deep kiss as he pulled Naruto's pants off as well.

"Have you even seen yourself?" Sasuke growled softly. Naruto chuckled softly as Sasuke sat up to nibbled his jaw line. Sasuke pulled Naruto against him. He reached in between them and fisted both of their erection before pumping quickly. Naruto nearly screamed in pleasure. His head fell forward onto Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke shivered slightly at the feel of Naruto's panting breaths fanning over his neck and shoulders.

"G-go faster, Sasuke." Naruto panted. Sasuke could only oblige. Sasuke bit Naruto's neck making Naruto moan loudly. "Keep going, baby, I'm so close." Naruto panted. Sasuke stopped and smirked. "I'll fucking kill you if you don't finish this." Naruto growled.

"But, baby, I have a better way to finish this." Sasuke smiled. Naruto groaned.

"Then hurry, Sasu." He whined. Sasuke nodded and reached in between the couch cushions. He frowned and searched with both of his hands.

"Baby, where did we put the lube?" Sasuke asked turning to look in the side table drawer and also under the couch.

"I don't know." Naruto groaned. "Sasuke, I'm about to die. Please just hurry up." He begged.

"I can't really do a lot without lube, baby." Sasuke said.

"Take me dry then, Sasu." Naruto growled.

"Naruto." Sasuke warned.

"Do it now or I'll do it myself." Naruto snapped at him. Sasuke did like this aggressive side of Naruto, but it did sometimes lead Naruto to hurting himself.

"Okay, just let me stretch you or something." Sasuke said.

"Hurry." Naruto panted. Sasuke quickly stuck his fingers in his mouth to get them wet before shoving three fingers into Naruto. Naruto screamed in pain and pleasure.

"Did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Just hurry." Naruto gasped. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stretched his lover quickly. Naruto really was a masochist sometimes. Naruto bit his lip and groaned softly as he thrust against Sasuke's fingers. "Sasuke, please." Naruto panted as he fell back against the couch cushions. Sasuke pulled his fingers out before ramming his erection into the blonde. Naruto screamed as his legs tightened around Sasuke's hips and his nails dug into Sasuke's shoulders.

"God, Naruto." Sasuke groaned falling forward onto Naruto.

"Move, damn it!" Naruto growled. Sasuke slowly started trusting in and out of his moaning boyfriend. "F-faster, Sasu." Naruto panted. Sasuke looked down at the blonde. Naruto's eyes were glazed over with lust, his face was flushed with his blonde hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

"God you're so sexy." Sasuke growled. Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke into a kiss. He cried out when Sasuke hit his prostate.

"S-Sas, do that." Naruto stuttered. Sasuke laughed softly and kissed Naruto deeply. He would have known to do it again regardless of Naruto's begging, although it was always nice to hear.

"Of course baby." Sasuke smirked thrusting harder into Naruto's prostate. Naruto screamed and dug his nails deeper into Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke groaned in pain as he felt blood trickling down his back. Sasuke smashed his lips onto Naruto's, biting the blonde's lip enough to draw blood. Naruto gasped.

"Damn that hurts." Naruto growled.

"You like it." Sasuke smirked thrusting hard into Naruto. Naruto screamed and fell back onto the couch.

"Sa- Sas." Naruto panted. Sasuke fisted his erection and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Naruto gasped and moaned in pleasure. Sasuke pulled Naruto to sit up in his lap. Naruto panted and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "F-Faster. So close." Naruto panted. Sasuke did as his boyfriend said. It was barely a few seconds later that Naruto bit hard into the junction of Sasuke's shoulder and neck as he released. Sasuke gasped and groaned as he released into his lover. Naruto bit a bit harder into Sasuke's shoulder as he felt Sasuke's cum filling him. Sasuke gasped softly as he fell backwards on the couch, puling Naruto on top of him. The two men panted and tried to catch their breath. Naruto licked the blood from the bite on Sasuke's neck.

"I think that was the best couch sex we've had all week." Sasuke panted. Naruto laughed softly and pressed his face into Sasuke's neck.

"You do know it's only Monday." Naruto said.

"I know." Sasuke smiled. Naruto laughed again, nuzzling Sasuke's neck. "Hey, baby, can you get up real fast. I need to get us cleaned up before we ruin the couch." Naruto groaned softly as he detached himself from his lover. He started to lay on the ground. "Not on the floor!" Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke, baby, I can barely stand." Naruto groaned. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, hands and knees on the couch." Sasuke said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Dripping on the couch will be easier to clean than if you drip on the carpet. But there's no way in hell I'm going to let you sit or lay on that couch." Sasuke said walking away. Naruto laughed softly as he knelt on the couch. They had ruined their last couch when they didn't clean it fast enough. And then Sasuke found his fantasy couch, a Prussian blue, leather down couch. It was pretty much the most amazing couch ever made in the history of couches. Sasuke was quite obsessive about keeping it nice... but not enough to cancel their regular bouts of couch sex.

"Hey, baby, what's taking so long?" Naruto called.

"The water isn't warming up." Sasuke answered.

"What the hell? Why is the hot water out?" Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, baby, just get the cold water, I'm really tired." Naruto whined.

"Fine, but don't complain when the washcloth is freezing." Sasuke said as he came back in the living room. Naruto smiled looking up at him. Sasuke had to stop to look at Naruto. Naruto was still flushed and slightly panting, completely naked and on his hands and knees on the couch looking up at him with a shy smile.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"N-not at all." Sasuke said forcing himself to blink and stop staring at the gorgeous man in front of him. "Here, wipe yourself off so I can wipe the couch." Sasuke said. Naruto grumbled as he sat on his knees to start wiping himself of. Sasuke wiped the couch down, occasionally glancing at the naked blonde beside him. Naruto finished cleaning himself about the same time that Sasuke finished the couch. Of course after finishing, Sasuke tackled Naruto back onto the couch and attacked the blonde's mouth.

"S-Sasuke, we just cleaned the couch." Naruto groaned as Sasuke started sucking his neck. Naruto moaned softly while gripping Sasuke's hair. Sasuke smirked against Naruto's neck. "Baby, I'm tired." Naruto moaned.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke deeply. "We should at least put our underwear on." Sasuke said looking down Naruto's body. Naruto laughed softly and found their underwear on the floor. After putting their underwear on Naruto laid down on the couch and Sasuke laid on top of him. Naruto turned on the TV and started stroking his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"Hey, baby?" Naruto said softly.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked sleepily.

"I'm really hungry." Naruto said as his stomach growled. Sasuke sighed.

"Figures, I just got comfortable." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry." Naruto blushed.

"What do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"Ramen." Naruto smiled.

"You know, sometimes I feel like you love ramen even more than me." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke gently.

"Of course not, baby. You're tied with ramen." He said. Sasuke growled as he got off of his lover.

"You really are an idiot." Sasuke growled.

"But I'm you're idiot, so it's okay." Naruto smiled when Sasuke pulled him off of the couch. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke before he went into the kitchen. Sasuke saw a few bruises on Naruto's hips. Had he gripped Naruto's hips that tightly? Sasuke followed Naruto into the kitchen.

"Hey, how are your hips?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him confused but then looked down at his hips.

"Oh damn." Naruto said softly when he saw the bruises. "I guess we were a little rough today." Naruto said looking Sasuke over.

"Yeah, I think my shoulders are going to scar from where your nails dug in." Sasuke said lightly touching his sore shoulders.

"That was your fault." Naruto told him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, baby." Naruto smiled and kissed his cheek. Sasuke sighed and sat down at the table.

"Can you make me some too?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't eat ramen, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Yeah, well I haven't been home to buy groceries and I know that you only bought ramen. So it's the only food we have in the house right now." Sasuke sighed. Naruto laughed and blushed.

"Right, sorry." Naruto smiled. Naruto started the ramen. While it was cooking Naruto went and sat in Sasuke's lap. "You know that it's been three days since you've been home." Naruto said leaning his head on Sasuke's. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Sorry about that. It's just this case is getting really annoying." Sasuke sighed.

"Well yeah, a serial killer going after cops is kind of scary too." Naruto said.

"You're worried?" Sasuke smiled.

"Sasuke, three of those ten cops were the three cops who had tried working that case before you got it." Naruto sighed.

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"Everyone who had already worked on this case ended up dead, Sasuke. Of course I'm worried." Naruto sighed. Sasuke frowned deeply and tightened his grip on his lover.

"Don't worry about me, baby. I promise nothing bad is going to happen to me." Sasuke said softly. Naruto frowned and got up. Sasuke sighed as Naruto started to mess with the ramen. Sasuke could tell Naruto was upset, but there really wasn't anything he could do. He couldn't tell Naruto that he would be okay because either he would be okay but Naruto wouldn't believe him, or he wouldn't be okay and then he'd be a liar and possibly dead. "Naruto." Sasuke sighed.

"Here's your ramen." Naruto said roughly as he set the ramen bowl on the table in front of Sasuke. Naruto sat down on the other side of the table and started eating silently. They ate in silence and finished quickly. Naruto picked up his and Sasuke's bowl.

"Naruto, baby, how about we forget about the case for tonight and have a nice night at home." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled as he turned back to Sasuke. "A nice night at home would be good." He said.

"Come here, baby." Sasuke smiled. Naruto sat in Sasuke's lap and leaned into Sasuke's chest.

"So what exactly does a nice night at home consist of?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, you know, wicked hot sex on every available surface." Sasuke smirked.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure about that." Naruto said.

"Then how about we go take a shower and then get into bed and watch a movie?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled.

"That sounds wonderful." Naruto said. Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style and carried the laughing blonde to their bathroom. They got into the shower and Sasuke put Naruto down. Sasuke pulled Naruto into a deep, slow and sensual kiss as he turned the water on. They pulled their boxers off and Sasuke grabbed the shampoo. He poured a bit in Naruto's hair. Naruto giggled softly as Sasuke started washing his hair. Naruto poured some shampoo in Sasuke's hair and started washing his hair. Naruto also took the time to pull Sasuke into a kiss. Of course being wet and naked always sent Sasuke's mind wandering. He pushed Naruto against the shower wall. Naruto hissed at the cold.

"The wall cold?" Sasuke smiled.

"Just a bit." Naruto winced. Sasuke kissed Naruto and turned the water hotter. "Why'd you do that?" Naruto asked.

"So I can do this." Sasuke said spraying the wall with the hot water before shoving Naruto against it.

"It didn't help at all." Naruto growled.

"Then I guess you'll just have to warm you up." Sasuke smirked pressing against Naruto while slowly lifting him up. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's hips.

"Not so rough this time." Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke nodded. Slowly he pressed two fingers into his lover. Naruto gasped and tightened his grip on Sasuke. Sasuke trailed kisses up and down Naruto's neck. "Sasuke, please, you don't need to stretch me." Naruto gasped thrusting down on Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke smirked and pulled his fingers out.

"Okay, get ready." Sasuke warned as he slowly sheathed himself in the blonde boy. Naruto moaned as his head fell back and cracked against the tile wall. Sasuke kissed Naruto's jaw, nibbling every once in a while. Slowly Sasuke started thrusting.

"Sasuke." Naruto moaned. "Faster."

"Gladly." Sasuke smiled. He sped up his thrusting and Naruto kissed him deeply.

"God this feels amazing." Naruto panted.

"Good." Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto's face. Naruto smiled softly and relaxed as Sasuke lavished his attention on him. He loved when Sasuke was like this. Of course he loved the wild, rough, and passionate sex they had, but the gentle and loving sex was always nice too.

"God, Sasuke, I love you so much." Naruto panted. Sasuke's eyes rolled back as Naruto's words hit him full force. He loved hearing Naruto say he loved him. Sasuke groaned as he orgasmed. Naruto groaned loudly and released shortly after Sasuke. Sasuke kept holding Naruto as he leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. He sat on the floor with Naruto in his lap. Sasuke let the hot water rain on them as they caught their breath.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke panted. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke gently.

"Lets finish our shower before we attack each other again." Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded. They washed each other quickly before they got out of the shower and dried each other off.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged.

"You know I'm going to fall asleep halfway through, so you choose." Naruto said as he crawled into the bed. Sasuke smiled and chose a movie. He started the movie and got into bed and the blonde immediately curled up next to him. Sasuke put his arm around the blonde and they watched the movie. Naruto was asleep before the movie was half over and Sasuke stopped the movie and turned off the TV before the movie was over. Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is a really REALLY long chapter. i don't really know how it turned out so long. sorry.

* * *

"So, how's your case coming?" Kiba asked leaning on the door of Sasuke's office.

"I've got nothing." Sasuke sighed rubbing his temples.

"You need help?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know how much you can help, I mean I haven't gotten anything new since the last time you tried to help and we still couldn't get anything." Sasuke said.

"Yeah well I wasn't exactly talking about me." Kiba said scratching the back of his head. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Who were you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I might have mentioned something about you not making any progress on your case to Ino and she might have told Kakashi who then might have called Itachi in to help you." Kiba said awkwardly.

"I really want to murder you right now." Sasuke said coldly.

"Yeah, I know." Kiba frowned. "Look, I'm sorry, Uchiha. I didn't think your brother would get called in."

"But seriously, if I survive this I really will kill you." Sasuke growled.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi's voice came into the room. Sasuke froze and glared his best death glare at Kiba.

"Itachi, good to see you're here." Kakashi smiled coming down the hall to them. "Sasuke, I've asked your brother to come in and help with this case."

"So I've heard." Sasuke growled.

"Hello little brother." Itachi smiled as he came into the office. Sasuke sighed.

"You're not going to help me much you know. Three former detectives, Kiba, Naruto, and I have all looked over this case at least a hundred times." Sasuke said.

"Yes, well it couldn't hurt." Itachi shrugged as he sat down at Sasuke's desk.

"Kiba, you help too." Sasuke said quickly. He really didn't want to be alone with his brother for a case, especially one as frustrating as this one.

"Yes, you can start by getting us some coffee." Itachi said coolly.

"That's Naruto's job." Kiba frowned.

"Coffee now." Itachi growled. Kiba nodded and quickly left.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke growled as soon as the office door had shut.

"Kakashi called me in saying that you hadn't gotten anywhere with this case in a while." Itachi said casually.

"Don't bullshit me, Itachi." Sasuke growled.

"Does it really matter, Sasuke? I'm here now and I'm not leaving until this case is solved." Itachi snapped. Sasuke huffed and turned his computer screen so that Itachi could see it.

"This is all I've gotten so far. These four are my biggest suspects, but there's always just one detail that is missing so that I can't pin it on any of them." Sasuke sighed.

"I see." Itachi nodded.

"Coffee." Kiba said coming back into the office. Kiba, sat down next to Itachi and pulled out the most recent folder and started looking at stuff.

"Now I know why Shikamaru wouldn't touch this case." Itachi said.

"Too much trouble and potential death." Kiba said.

"Yeah and thanks to that lazy asshole, I'm stuck with it." Sasuke growled. Kiba and Itachi both looked at Sasuke.

"Are you nervous?" Kiba asked.

"About what?" Sasuke asked.

"Never mind." Kiba sighed. He had been Naruto's best friend since elementary school and knew how worried Naruto was about Sasuke working this case. But it really wasn't his place to say anything to Sasuke. Kiba went back to looking over files. The three men sat silently as they looked over the information. Uchihas weren't big on talking in general and Kiba was way too scared to speak with two Uchihas in the room.

"I brought bagels." Naruto smiled as he walked into the office. Kiba rolled his eyes. "And a few doughnuts for you." Naruto added handing Kiba a box of doughnuts. Kiba laughed and ate a doughnut.

"Thank you, Naruto." Kiba smiled.

"Oh, and I brought cream cheese for Itachi." Naruto added handing the older Uchiha a small tub of cream cheese.

"Thanks little bro." Itachi smiled.

"That's really creepy." Naruto shivered slightly. Itachi smirked.

"Oh come on, little bro," Itachi smiled. "You are practically married to my little brother." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and smiled softly. Sasuke smiled back at him. "So, how are things with my little brother, Naruto?" Itachi asked casually. Sasuke nearly choked on his coffee and Naruto turned bright red. "That good?" Itachi smirked.

"Shut up, Itachi." Sasuke snapped.

"So, Naruto, what are your opinions on this case?" Itachi asked. Sasuke growled at Itachi. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Really, I have work to do so I can't just hang out with you guys." Naruto smiled before quickly leaving. Itachi looked at Sasuke who was looking at a file.

"Sasuke," Itachi started.

"You're here for the case, Itachi, not for meddling with my love life." Sasuke growled. Itachi sighed and went back to work. After a few hours of working Sasuke sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"We haven't gotten anywhere." Kiba sighed.

"No, we have ruled out one of the four suspects." Itachi said.

"That's true, but still doesn't mean we've gotten much." Sasuke sighed.

"Lunch?" Naruto asked as he came into the office.

"Yeah, what do we have?" Kiba asked.

"Well, I was going to go pick up some orange chicken for Ino. Do you guys want me to pick you something up?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Sasuke nodded.

"And something for your migraine?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled slightly. "I'll be back in half an hour." Naruto smiled and left. As promised, half an hour later Naruto came back in Sasuke's room with takeout for the three men as well as Ino, who had joined them a few minutes earlier.

"Thanks, Naruto." Ino smiled as she took her and Kiba's food. Ino sat in Kiba's lap and handed her boyfriend his food. Naruto handed Itachi his food and then handed Sasuke his food and two pills for his headache.

"Thanks, baby." Sasuke said softly. Naruto combed his fingers through Sasuke's hair slowly.

"You guys are working too hard." Ino said. Naruto and Kiba glared at her. "Sorry." She said.

"Aren't you going to eat, little bro?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, I was going to go eat in the break room." Naruto said. Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him into his lap. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Eat in here." Sasuke said. Naruto looked slightly worried at Sasuke.

"You okay, baby?" Naruto asked softly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Sasuke said rubbing Naruto's back. Naruto nodded.

"How sweet." Itachi said. Sasuke growled.

"Shut up." Naruto blushed.

"Honestly, with as wild as you two are at home, I'm surprised you're embarrassed so easily." Itachi smirked. Kiba and Ino snickered. Itachi had found one of Sasuke and Naruto's sex tapes and watched it all the way through. Sasuke wasn't too happy about it, in fact he was livid and beat Itachi pretty badly for it. Sasuke glared at Kiba and Ino.

"Can we just eat?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm starved." Kiba said quickly digging into his food. Ino and Naruto started eating as well. Sasuke just sat with Naruto in his lap and Itachi watched his brother and brother's lover.

"You hungry, baby?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

"Not really." Sasuke sighed. Naruto brushed his fingers through Sasuke's hair and kissed Sasuke's temple.

"Headache?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded his head towards Itachi. Naruto smiled softly. "Hey, can you guys give us a few minutes?" Naruto asked looking up at the other three in the room.

"Sure." Itachi smirked. He stood and took Kiba and Ino out. Naruto sat on Sasuke's desk and pulled Sasuke's chair forward.

"What's wrong, baby?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi is here, what do you think?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and held Sasuke's face gently.

"Baby, can you please try to get along with your brother for me at least?" Naruto asked kissing Sasuke gently.

"You called him in here, didn't you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto frowned.

"I just want this case to be over, baby." Naruto sighed.

"So you called Itachi in?" Sasuke growled. Naruto frowned again. "You don't think I can solve this, do you?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, that's not," Naruto started.

"Naruto you know I can't stand him!" Sasuke shouted. "How can you do that? Bring Itachi in like that? What the hell were you thinking?"

"He was worried too!" Naruto shouted back. Sasuke froze and looked at his lover. "Every guy that's worked on this case ends up dead, Sasuke. You really think your brother wouldn't be worried about it?" Sasuke sighed.

"That doesn't mean he should come in and start working on this case." Sasuke growled. Naruto slid off the desk and sat in Sasuke's lap.

"He wanted to keep an eye on you. Would you rather him work with you or live with us?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke slowly and deeply.

"Just solve this case really fast and he will leave." Naruto said against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto gently.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke before getting up.

"Play nice with your brother, please. I have errands to do." Naruto smiled kissing Sasuke once more.

"I'll try." Sasuke said. Naruto left the room and Kiba and Itachi came back into the office. "Lets get to work." Sasuke sighed. They worked for a few more hours barely getting anywhere.

"This is pointless. We're not getting anywhere." Kiba sighed.

"Lets just take a break for five minutes." Itachi said. Kiba and Sasuke nodded. Kiba got up and left the office to go to Ino's office. Sasuke sighed and looked up at Itachi. Itachi was staring right back at him.

"Naruto said you were worried about me." Sasuke said.

"You're my little brother, Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Thanks." Sasuke said softly.

"I'm gonna go grab come coffee." Itachi smiled. He left the office about the same time as Naruto was coming in. "Oh, good timing huh?" Itachi smirked.

"Mail." Naruto smiled as he set a few envelopes on Sasuke's desk.

"Thanks." Sasuke smiled.

"So how's everything going?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's going." Sasuke sighed. Naruto sighed and started looking through the mail he had brought in.

"What's this?" Naruto asked looking at one of the envelopes.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking at it.

"It's something from Asuma?" Naruto said holding up the letter.

"Open it." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto tore the edge of the envelope off and blew on it like he did with every envelope he ever opened. A white powder cloud came out of the envelope.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked staring at the cloud of white dust.

"Shit." Sasuke said. "Naruto lock the door." Sasuke said while picking up the phone on his desk. Naruto nodded and quickly locked the door. "Kakashi, Naruto just opened a letter with some sort of white powder in it. The return address was from Asuma so we opened it." Sasuke said.

"Damn." Kakashi sighed. "Do you think it's related to your case?"

"Unfortunately." Sasuke sighed.

"Okay, I'll get someone from poison control or something." Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah." Sasuke said and hung up.

"Well damn." Naruto sighed as he sad down at Sasuke's desk. Sasuke sighed heavily and put his head in his hands.

"This isn't good at all." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at the envelope on Sasuke's desk.

"Should we examine it?" Naruto asked picking up the envelope.

"No, don't touch it any more." Sasuke snapped while reaching for the envelope. Naruto quickly set it down.

"Now what?" Naruto asked softly.

"We wait." Sasuke sighed. "We can't leave unless we want to risk possibly infecting everyone else."

"What do you think was in there?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to know." Sasuke sighed. Naruto went and sat on Sasuke's lap and leaned on him.

"Are you okay, baby?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. You?" Sasuke asked wrapping his arms around Naruto.

"I'm kind of nervous." Naruto said. Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll be fine." Sasuke smiled. Naruto pressed his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck. They sat there for about half an hour before there was a knock on the door. Naruto got up and let a man in a space suit in.

"Please put these on so that we can escort the two of you to our facility." The man said. Sasuke and Naruto nodded. They got into their suits and then left the police building. They were driven to a large hospital and then put in a special room with two beds for them and that was all at the moment. Sasuke and Naruto took off their space suits and then the door shut behind them.

"Sasuke." Naruto said softly. Sasuke could tell Naruto was nervous. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled the other man against him.

"It's okay, baby." Sasuke said softly. Naruto stiffened slightly.

"You're scared." Naruto said softly.

"Don't say it like that." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's temple.

"You know this is exactly what I was afraid of." Naruto said. "I knew something bad was going to happen to you."

"Yeah, but I wasn't planning on letting something happen to you. That's why I'm scared." Sasuke said softly. Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I've been working on this case for three months, Naruto. Something bad was bound to happen to me." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto hit Sasuke in the chest.

"You're such a bastard." Naruto growled angrily before he went and laid down on one of the beds with his back to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and sat on the other bed.

"Naruto." He sighed.

"You were okay with something bad happening to you when you knew how scared I was? You're such a fucking bastard!" Naruto growled at him.

"I'm sorry, baby." Sasuke sighed.

"Shut up." Naruto growled. "It's been three months Sasuke. I spent three months worrying about you and the whole time you were just okay with dieing? That's bullshit. I can't believe you would just be okay with dieing like that." Naruto growled.

"Better me than you, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"How does that even make sense?" Naruto growled.

"I didn't want you to get hurt!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"You're doing the same thing as I am! Didn't you even think about how I would feel about you getting hurt? You're a selfish bastard." Naruto growled.

"Well now we're stuck in this together." Sasuke said. Naruto growled.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." Sasuke sighed.

"You better be, bastard." Naruto said. Sasuke laid down on Naruto's bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He pulled Naruto's back against his chest and held him there. Naruto sighed heavily but relaxed in Sasuke's arm.

"You know I love you, right? And I only ever want what's best for you." Sasuke said softly.

"Even if you're stupid and wrong about what's best for me." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed softly and tightened his grip on Naruto.

"I know." Sasuke said.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and kissed the back of Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled and sighed happily.

"Excuse me." A man said coming into the room. The two men on the bed looked up at the doctor. "We're currently running tests on your office, Mr. Uchiha, and also examining the powder in the envelope. But we'd like to run a few tests on you two to see if you were infected or anything." The doctor said. The two men nodded and sat up. "Blood, urine and stool samples." The doctor said.

"Okay." Sasuke said. They both followed the doctor to get their tests. After the tests were finished, they went back to their room. Itachi and Kakashi were waiting.

"Itachi? Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"We've come to check up on you two." Kakashi said.

"Have they found out anything about that letter?" Sasuke asked.

"We don't know the sender, but they must have done their research considering they sent it from Asuma's hotel." Itachi said.

"Was there anything in there other than powder?" Naruto asked.

"A letter for Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"What did it say?" Sasuke asked.

"You knew it was coming, Uchiha." Itachi said. Sasuke growled.

"What about the powder inside?" Sasuke asked.

"Some kind of poison, most likely a virus." Kakashi said.

"Damn it!" Sasuke growled angrily.

"Sasuke calm down." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him. "If it's a virus, it's in our blood. The more upset you are, the faster it will spread." Naruto said. Sasuke huffed and sat down on one of the beds.

"This is bullshit." Sasuke huffed. "We need to bring all of my stuff in here. I can't just be sitting around. I have a case to solve."

"You need to calm down, Sasuke. Kiba and Ino are working right now. Shikamaru is on his way and as soon as we get back, Itachi and I will also start working on the case." Kakashi said. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine." Sasuke said. Naruto went and sat next to Sasuke and took his hand.

"Well then I think you two could leave. Keep us updated of anything, please." Naruto said. Kakashi and Itachi nodded.

"We'll see you later." Itachi said softly. The two elder men left. Sasuke laid down and pulled Naruto to lay down with him.

"Your heart is racing. You should calm down." Naruto said softly.

"I can't." Sasuke said.

"Please, baby, calm down." Naruto said softly.

"I can't. I can't stand the fact that he got you too. It's so frustrating." Sasuke growled.

"It's not your fault, baby." Naruto smiled.

"But I'm supposed to protect you." Sasuke sighed. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and kissed his neck.

"And I'm supposed to take care of you, and now we're both here." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed. They laid there silently for a few hours before a doctor came in.

"Excuse me, we've gotten your tests back." The doctor said.

"Oh okay." Naruto said sleepily.

"Um, well Mr. Uchiha you are not infected but Mr. Uzumaki is." The doctor said sadly. Sasuke froze and looked at Naruto.

"Damn." Naruto said softly.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto smiled at him.

"At least you're not infected." Naruto said.

"You're such a fucking idiot." Sasuke growled.

"But I'm your idiot, right?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah." Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha, but you're no longer allowed to be in this room." The doctor said. Sasuke glared.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. But we can't risk spread the infection until we know exactly how it works." The doctor said.

"I'm not leaving." Sasuke growled.

"It's okay, baby. You go back and work on the case. You can solve it faster." Naruto smiled. Sasuke growled and nodded.

"Yeah." He said. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll be fine." Naruto smiled. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Mr. Uchiha, you need to leave now." The doctor said. Sasuke nodded. He kissed Naruto's cheek while Naruto kissed his.

"I love you." Sasuke said.

"I love you too." Naruto smiled. Sasuke left the hospital and went back to the police station as fast as he could.

"Why are you all just sitting here?" Sasuke growled as he walked into his office.

"Taking a break." Kiba said. Sasuke growled.

"Naruto's infected with whatever was in the envelope and you are just sitting around? We don't have times for breaks. We have to figure out who did this to him." Sasuke yelled at them.

"Sasuke, calm down. We are working very hard." Kakashi said.

"We have Tsunade and Sakura working on trying to figure out what that powder was. I've even called Sasori in to help with it." Itachi said calmly. Sasuke growled and sat down at the desk.

"What have we gotten so far?" Sasuke asked.

"We're in about the same place." Ino sighed.

"When is Shikamaru getting here?" Sasuke growled.

"He was stuck in traffic. He'll get here as soon as he can." Kiba said.

"He better." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, you should go lay down. You're stressing out, man." Kiba said.

"Shut up! You know I can't just go rest when Naruto is infected." Sasuke growled. Itachi looked at Sasuke and sighed.

"Sasuke, you should lie down otherwise I'll kick you off this case." Itachi said. Sasuke glared at him.

"You have no authority to tell me that." Sasuke growled dangerously.

"But I do. You're getting too emotionally involved, Sasuke." Kakashi said. Sasuke slammed his fists on the desk.

"That's bullshit, Kakashi!" Sasuke shouted at him.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled at him. Sasuke growled and glared at his brother.

"Fine." He huffed and left the office. He went and laid down in the break room. He couldn't stand that Naruto was in trouble and everyone was just sitting around. Naruto was important to everyone and Sasuke couldn't understand how they could all be so calm about it. It was frustrating. Sasuke sighed and tried to go to sleep. He dreamed about the first time he ever met Naruto. It was love at first sight for both of them.

_Sasuke sighed as he fell onto the large chair in the living room. He had been forced to come to a party by Sakura and Itachi. It was Itachi's friend Sasori who was holding the party. Sakura didn't want to be drug to her boyfriend's friend's party alone and so then forced Sasuke to come along as well. Sasuke sat on the chair while a bunch of strangers were getting drunk, laughing and dancing around him. He wasn't actually antisocial, but he just didn't like being social with people he didn't know. And he also didn't really like meeting new people either._

_"Whoa." Naruto said as he was run into by someone dancing. Naruto fell back into a large chair. When he opened his eyes he saw that he had actually landed in someone's lap and spilled his beer all over the boy. Naruto was pretty drunk and so started giggling when he saw the soaking boy._

_"What the hell is so funny?" Sasuke growled. Sasuke had his eyes closed at the moment. He was pissed. He had a heavy person in his lap who was laughing at him after spilling their drink all over him._

_"I'm sorry." Naruto tried to stop giggling. "You look like a drowned cat." Naruto started laughing again. Sasuke opened his eyes to glare at the boy in his lap bad was frozen when he saw sparkling blue eyes and a blinding white smile. Naruto smiled even brighter when he saw the gorgeous boy he had landed on. "Come with me, I'll help you get cleaned up." Naruto smiled as he got up and pulled Sasuke to his feet. Even if Sasuke didn't want to be helped, Naruto had drug him to the bathroom before he could even put up a protest. Naruto locked the door and turned to Sasuke. "Take off your shirt and I'll was it in the sink while you wash your hair out." Sasuke blinked._

_"You should wash my hair too since you were the one to spill beer in it." Sasuke said. He didn't really know why he said it and he definitely felt stupid for saying something like that. Naruto laughed._

_"I guess." Naruto shrugged. "Take your shirt off." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and pulled his shirt off. Naruto took Sasuke's shirt and let it soak in the sink. "Do you really need me to wash your hair?" Naruto asked looking at the dark haired boy._

_"You don't really have to." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed softly._

_"Okay." Naruto shrugged._

_"Well, it would be easier if you washed my hair. I mean I would have to take a real shower to wash my hair myself." Sasuke said awkwardly._

_"Okay." Naruto laughed. "Sit on the edge of the tub." Naruto said. Sasuke did as he was told. Naruto turned the water on and reached under the faucet to test the temperature. "Lean back." Naruto said as he pulled the shower head down and turned it on. He gently sprayed Sasuke's hair and then got some shampoo._

_"That shampoo smells good." Sasuke commented absently. Naruto smiled and started to lather Sasuke's hair. Sasuke moaned softly as Naruto's fingers massaged his head. Naruto laughed softly as Sasuke blushed. "S-Sorry."_

_"Don't be. I thought it was kind of sexy." Naruto smiled. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto blushing deeply. "I'm sorry. I must be really drunk." Naruto laughed awkwardly._

_"Well, that's good. Cause if you weren't drunk, this would really freak you out." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto and pulling him in for a kiss. Naruto moaned softly and leaned on Sasuke. They fell into the tub and Naruto let go of the showerhead. When the shower head was let go it started spraying all over them, but they ignored it. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hair with one hand and the other arm wrapped around Naruto's waist. Naruto reached up and turned the showerhead off. Of course then the faucet started pouring into the tub. The tub filled with water, but again neither of them cared. Naruto finally turned the water off, but the tub was still filled with a few inches of water._

_"Our clothes are getting wet." Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's lips._

_"Then take them off." Sasuke told him. Naruto laughed as Sasuke rolled them so that Naruto was on the bottom. Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt off and started sucking on Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned softly._

_"H-hey." Naruto said pushing Sasuke up and looking into black eyes. "I don't even know your name." Naruto said._

_"Sasuke." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled._

_"Naruto." Naruto said. Sasuke kissed Naruto._

_"I'm glad to meet you, Naruto." Sasuke said._

_"I think the same can be said for me, Sasuke." Naruto laughed softly as Sasuke nibbled his collar bone. Sasuke looked at Naruto._

_"This might sound stupid, and it's probably cause I'm drunk, but I think I've fallen in love with you." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed and Sasuke frowned. "You didn't have to laugh about it." Sasuke growled as he got out of the tub._

_"No, no." Naruto laughed as he sat up. Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto. Naruto laughed harder. "You really do look like a drowned cat now." Naruto smiled._

_"Stop laughing at me." Sasuke growled as he turned to walk out of the bathroom._

_"No, you have it wrong, Sasuke. I wasn't really laughing at you." Naruto smiled while leaning on the edge of the tub. "It's just, I always knew if someone was going to fall in love with me it would have to be love at first sight." Naruto smiled. Sasuke sighed and sat on the toilet._

_"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed and fell back into the tub._

_"It's just that when people see me they either see me as an annoying guy and don't want to get to know me or they see me as an interesting guy and want to get to know me. But the of course once everyone gets to know me they only ever see me as a sibling or something and think it's weird to think of me romantically. So for someone to actually fall in love with me, they'd have to fall in love with me before they started thinking of me as their brother." Naruto explained. Sasuke leaned over the edge of the tub to look down at Naruto._

_"So you've never been in a relationship?" Sasuke asked._

_"No, I've been in plenty. But they always end because the other person just wants to be friends." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and got back in the tub, kneeling over Naruto._

_"Have you been in love with any of them?" Sasuke asked._

_"No." Naruto shook his head. Sasuke smiled._

_"Good." He said kissing Naruto. Naruto smiled into the kiss._

_"Why is it good?" Naruto asked softly._

_"Because it'll be that much easier to make you fall in love with me." Sasuke smirked._

_"Hmm, you sound so conceited." Naruto laughed running his fingers through Sasuke's hair._

_"Yeah, I'm kind of like that. But I think you'll learn to love it." Sasuke smirked._

_"How sad." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him slightly confused. "With as conceited as you are, you seem to have a very poor image. You haven't even thought of the possibility that I was already in love with you." Naruto smiled. Sasuke laughed softly._

_"You're in love with me then?" Sasuke asked._

_"Yeah, I saw you sitting on that chair from across the room and wanted to talk to you. And then by a fortunate turn of events someone shoved me into your lap. And now I'm laying half naked in a bathtub with you on top of me." Naruto smiled._

_"I guess that was fortunate then." Sasuke smiled leaning down to kiss Naruto again. Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke closer. Sasuke broke away from Naruto's lips to trail kisses across the strange whisker marks on Naruto's cheek and down the line of his jaw and down his neck to bite gently on his collar bone._

_"Sasuke." Naruto breathed out. Sasuke moaned softly. Hearing his name being whispered so passionately by the gorgeous man beneath him was definitely a turn on. Sasuke sat up and leaned against the back of the tub. "Something wrong?" Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke, but not sitting up._

_"I don't really want to have sex with you in a bathtub." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed softly and sat up._

_"Then should we get out of the bathtub and go somewhere else?" Naruto smiled wiggling his eyebrows. Sasuke smiled and leaned back against the wall._

_"We'd have to go to your place. I'm staying with my brother and don't have key to his place." Sasuke said._

_"Oh, well, I'm staying with a friend tonight also." Naruto said._

_"Then I guess we can just sit in the tub for a while." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed and nodded._

_"Sounds good." Naruto smiled._

_"What are you majoring in?" Sasuke asked._

_"Criminal Justice. I want to work on the special task force." Naruto said. Sasuke looked shocked._

_"Me too." Sasuke said._

_"Really, where are you going to school?" Naruto asked._

_"Sound University." Sasuke asked._

_"Ah. I go to Konoha University." Naruto said._

_"My brother went there. I went there my first semester but I hated getting compared to him so I transferred to Sound." Sasuke said._

_"Really? Who was your brother?" Naruto asked._

_"Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke said._

_"Itachi-sempai? I know him. He helps out in one of my classes." Naruto said. Sasuke growled. "Do you not get along with your brother?"_

_"I hate getting compared to him. My whole life I've practically been living in his shadow. I want people to see me for my own accomplishments, you know?" Sasuke sighed. Naruto looked at him._

_"But if you want to be different then why are you also trying to get on the special task force?" Naruto asked._

_"Because I want to surpass him." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded._

_"I see." Naruto said._

_"What about you? Why do you want to work on the special task force?" Sasuke asked._

_"My dad was the head of the task force until a couple of years ago when he was killed. I always wanted to follow in his footsteps, but now I want to catch the guy who killed my dad." Naruto said._

_"I see." Sasuke nodded. There was a bang on the door and the door knob jiggled._

_"Someone's in here!" Naruto yelled._

_"Naruto?" Kiba's voice came through the door._

_"Kiba?" Naruto asked._

_"Dude, we've been looking all over for you. But open the door I have to pee." Kiba said. Naruto got out of the tub to open the door. Kiba pushed in and ran to the toilet, not even noticing Sasuke sitting in the tub. "Naruto, we're about to leave. Ino's already reached her table dancing stage." Kiba said._

_"Um." Naruto said awkwardly. Kiba looked at him._

_"You're shirtless and wet." Kiba said._

_"Yeah." Naruto nodded, slightly thankful Kiba didn't mention the glaring hickies on his neck. Kiba then looked into the tub to see Sasuke sitting there._

_"Am I interrupting?" Kiba asked._

_"Yes, actually." Sasuke growled._

_"Sorry, man, I didn't know." Kiba said._

_"Yeah, well you should hurry up and leave." Naruto grumbled._

_"But we need to go." Kiba said. Naruto looked at Kiba and then at Sasuke._

_"Sasuke's coming back with us." Naruto said. Kiba raised an eyebrow._

_"What?" he asked as he started washing his hands._

_"Yeah." Naruto said._

_"If you have sex on my couch I'll murder you." Kiba said. "And, you two are riding in the back of the truck. I don't want your wet asses on my leather." He added._

_"Whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke smirked. Naruto helped Sasuke out of the tub and they attempted to dry off. Kiba saw the way the two boys were looking at each other. He was surprised that two complete strangers could have that much love in their eyes, but then again it was Naruto. Kiba smiled slightly, happy for his friend. He hoped this Sasuke boy would love his best friend the way he deserved._

_"Come on then." Kiba said as he walked out of the bathroom. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and started to follow Kiba. Sasuke pulled Naruto back and kissed him deeply._

_"What was that for?" Naruto blushed._

_"I don't know. I just felt like it." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto smiled brightly and squeezed Sasuke's hand. "Um, I'm not big on PDA. So when we get out there," Sasuke started. Naruto nodded._

_"Okay." He smiled and let go of Sasuke's hand. "Let's go." Naruto smiled. They walked out of the bathroom. They did get a few strange looks walking out of the bathroom both soaking wet. As they made their way through the crowd Sasuke followed behind Naruto. Naruto felt Sasuke's fingers hook into the back pocket of his jeans. Naruto smiled slightly. They made it outside and Kiba and Ino looked at Sasuke's hand in Naruto's pocket._

_"You two ready?" Kiba asked. Naruto and Sasuke nodded as they climbed in the back of Kiba's truck. They leaned against the back of the truck and tapped the window letting Kiba know he could start driving. Kiba started driving and the wind blew like crazy around them. Naruto started shivering._

_"You okay?" Sasuke asked._

_"I'm cold." Naruto said trying to keep his teeth from chattering._

_"Come here." Sasuke said pulling Naruto to his side and wrapping his arms around the shivering blonde. Naruto relaxed in Sasuke's arms and easily fell asleep. Sasuke smiled and tightened his grip on the blonde. Sasuke hadn't ever believed in love at first sight, but somehow he knew he was in love with the boy in his arms._


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke woke up half expecting to be in the back of Kiba's truck, soaking wet with the blonde in his arms. Instead he found himself on the bed of the break room with a pillow in his arms where his lover should have been. He felt like he was going to cry. Of course, being an Uchiha he didn't cry. Naruto always said that Uchihas had their tear ducts welded shut at birth so that they couldn't cry. Sasuke sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He sighed as the memories of his dream came back.

"Shit." Sasuke sighed. He remembered that Naruto's dad was the first cop to investigate this case and be killed. He rubbed his temples. This was why Naruto was so worried about Sasuke working this case. Sasuke got up and went back to his office. Shikamaru and Itachi were sitting at the desk.

"You're awake." Itachi said.

"Where is everyone?" Sasuke asked.

"It's three in the morning. They went home." Shikamaru said.

"Any word from Tsunade about the powder?" Sasuke asked.

"You should focus on the case and not about that." Itachi said calmly but Sasuke knew it meant that the powder was bad.

"Itachi, please tell me." Sasuke said softly.

"It doesn't look good. It's a man made virus that basically spreads through the blood system and infects your internal organs and slowly destroys them." Itachi said.

"Has Naruto been told about what's going to happen?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you kidding? You think anyone would want to tell Naruto that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Good." Sasuke sighed. He looked at his brother. "You know why we have to solve this case, right?" Itachi looked up at him.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"You were an intern here when this case was started. I suddenly remembered why Naruto was so against me working this case." Sasuke sighed.

"His father was the first officer killed while working the case." Itachi sighed. "Damn, I forgot about that." He frowned deeply.

"If Naruto is going to die, we have to solve this case before he does." Sasuke said, his voice shaking. He felt his heart breaking when he was forced to admit Naruto might die. Sasuke's through tightened. "Um, is there any way I can just get a hold of Naruto? Can I talk to him or something?" Sasuke asked. Itachi saw the snap in Sasuke's sanity. It was only subtle at the moment, but Sasuke was definitely on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"I'll check into it right now." Itachi said grabbing his cell phone. "Ah yes, hello this is Itachi Uchiha. I'd like to talk to Naruto please." There was a pause and Itachi smiled. "Naruto. Yeah, Sasuke's here wanting to talk to you." Itachi said. Sasuke grabbed the phone from Itachi.

"Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Hey baby." Naruto said. Sasuke could almost hear his smile.

"Hey. How are you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed softly.

"I'm fine. What's wrong, baby?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, you sound terrible. What's wrong?" Naruto said.

"I'm just worried, baby. I just had a weird dream you know." Sasuke sighed.

"I'm fine, baby." Naruto smiled. Sasuke sighed.

"Okay." He said sadly.

"What do you know that you're not telling me?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know anything, baby. If I did you know I'd tell you. But I am really scared for you because I had a strange dream and then the case that we're working on and you're infected with something. I'm just scared." Sasuke sighed.

"Don't worry about me, baby." Naruto said encouragingly.

"I can't help it. I love you, baby." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed happily.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I'll talk with you later, okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said and they hung up. Sasuke fell to the ground, unable to control the shaking of his body.

"Sasuke?" Itachi said looking at his little brother. Sasuke couldn't make his voice work, he couldn't do anything but just sit there. The small grasp on stability that Sasuke had was broken. Sasuke let out a choked sob and bit his hand to muffle his scream. Itachi jumped up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke bit his hand harder to muffle his cries. Itachi understood that Naruto was Sasuke's most precious person. Knowing the person you love more than anything in the world was dieing would even make an Uchiha break down. Itachi pulled Sasuke to his chest when he saw his little brother was actually crying.

"I can't handle this." Sasuke panted out when he forced himself to stop crying. He was trying hard to stop hyperventilating. Itachi sighed.

"Come on." He said.

"What?" Sasuke asked as Itachi pulled Sasuke to his feet.

"I'm taking you to my apartment. Iruka can check on you every once in a while. You're not well and you shouldn't be involved with any of this." Itachi said.

"No, I need to solve this case. This is my case. I have to be here." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke. I promise that I will let you know everything we know, but we can't let you stay here like this." Itachi said. Sasuke growled.

"You can't do this to me." Sasuke said.

"I can and I am. And you can't fight me on it." Itachi snapped at him. "Shikamaru, you keep working on this. I'm taking Sasuke to my apartment." Itachi said while dragging Sasuke out of the office. Sasuke might have put up a fight if he wasn't so numb. Itachi took Sasuke to his apartment and locked Sasuke in the guest room. Sasuke laid on the bed and turned on the TV. He immediately turned it to cartoons out of habit. Naruto liked watching cartoons. Sasuke tolerated the cartons for Naruto's sake. Of course after a few seconds Sasuke started crying. He curled into a ball and pulled a pillow against his chest.

"N-Naruto." Sasuke panted as he started hyperventilating again. He wasn't use to crying. It hurt a lot. He was choking on sobs and could barely breathe. His eyes hurt and his nose was running. His chest felt like there was a thousand pound weight on it. It felt like his heart was being squeezed. His head was pounding. He could only think about Naruto right now. How was he? Was he in pain? Was he scared? Sasuke found the phone and dialed Sakura's number.

"Itachi?" Sakura asked when she answered the phone.

"Wrong brother." Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke? Why are you calling me from my apartment?" Sakura asked.

"Uh well, I kind of freaked. Itachi locked me in." Sasuke said rubbing his temples.

"Oh. I'm sorry, sweetheart." Sakura said softly. "Are you okay now? Have you talked to Naruto? No one's told him, right?" Sakura asked.

"I talked to him a while ago, he seemed okay. Me, not so much." Sasuke said.

"You want to talk, sweetheart?" Sakura asked.

"Can you tell me about the virus?" Sasuke asked. Sakura sighed.

"I don't think I should, Sasuke. Are you okay? You sound bad." Sakura said.

"I need to know, Sakura. Please." Sasuke said.

"It's not good, Sasuke." Sakura sighed.

"How bad?" Sasuke asked. Sakura didn't answer. "Sakura, this is Naruto we're talking about. Tell me how bad it is." Sasuke growled into the phone.

"We're not really sure. This is some brand new virus. It doesn't even remotely look like something any of us have seen, not even Sasori. But we're working round the clock on this thing." Sakura said.

"But you'll figure something out right? I mean, you'll find a way to fix it before it actually kills him, right?" Sasuke asked.

"We're not sure. The virus spreads very fast and we're not sure how quickly we can make an antidote before it is beyond repair." Sakura said.

"How long before it's beyond repair?" Sasuke asked softly. He heard Sakura take a shaky breath.

"About a week." Sakura said softly. Sasuke dropped the phone. He couldn't breath. "Sasuke!" Sakura shouted into the phone. "Sasuke! Pick up the phone!" Sakura yelled. With a shaking hand Sasuke picked up the phone. Sakura could hear Sasuke trying to breath. "Sasuke breath, sweetheart. Calm down." Sakura said calmly into the phone. Sasuke took a deep, shaky breath.

"S-Sakura." Sasuke gasped.

"Sasuke, you know we're all working as hard as we can for Naruto. You just need to stay calm right now, okay?" Sakura said.

"I can't stay calm when you are telling me that Naruto is going to die in a week." Sasuke shouted at her.

"Sasuke, if you don't calm down you're going to literally go insane and end up being committed or something." Sakura said. Sasuke took another shaky breath.

"I can't handle this. I can't stay locked up here while Naruto is dieing." Sasuke gasped. Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke, calm down." Sakura said soothingly. Sasuke gasped and panted softly as he tried to calm down. "I'll talk to Tsunade and see if you can at least go see him."

"Really?" Sasuke breathed.

"Just stay calm, okay? I'll see what I can do. You just relax, okay?" Sakura said.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded.

"Okay, get some rest, sweetheart. I'll call you tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Sasuke sighed. They hung up and Sasuke laid down on the bed. Slowly he went to sleep again dreaming about Naruto.

_"Stop." Naruto laughed as Sasuke sucked on his neck._

_"Come on, baby. Can't you stop working for just a few minutes and look at this for me?" Sasuke asked._

_"Sasuke, I like my apartment." Naruto sighed as he turned away from his desk to look at his boyfriend._

_"Yeah, but this one will be big enough for both of us and its only a few blocks from the police station." Sasuke sighed. Naruto looked at Sasuke and tilted his head slightly._

_"Sasuke." Naruto sighed._

_"Come on, baby. Tell me I'm not the only one going crazy with my curfew." Sasuke sighed. Naruto laughed._

_"Isn't that your fault for still living with your parents?" Naruto asked._

_"They live closer to the police station. And all the apartments near the police station are too expensive for me to live there on my own." Sasuke grumbled. Naruto laughed again and kissed Sasuke gently._

_"What makes you think I can afford one of these places?" Naruto asked._

_"If we split the rent 60/40 then you can." Sasuke said._

_"You did your math, huh?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled._

_"Come on, baby. We can live together." Sasuke said sitting on Naruto's lap. Naruto sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I want to live with you, Naruto. Don't you want to live together?"_

_"Of course I do, baby. It really does get annoying having your parents calling every night wondering where you are." Naruto smiled._

_"So we should get this apartment." Sasuke said._

_"Sasuke, I really don't know if I can." Naruto sighed._

_"Please, baby, please. Just look at it." Sasuke said handing a folder to Naruto._

_"How professional." Naruto laughed as he opened the folder. Sasuke leaned on Naruto's chest and nibbled on Naruto's collar bone. Naruto looked at the information that Sasuke had gathered on the apartment. It was a good sized apartment for the two of them. It was in a good neighborhood and was closer to the police station that his current apartment. It was at a reasonable price and with Sasuke's math, he was only paying about a hundred dollars more a month for rent, electricity, water and cable. "It looks good. We could move in next month." Sasuke looked up at Naruto excitedly._

_"Really?" Sasuke asked._

_"Yeah." Naruto smiled. Sasuke kissed Naruto._

_"I love you." Sasuke said into the kiss._

_"I love you too." Naruto smiled. Sasuke pushed against Naruto, trying to get as close as he possibly could. Naruto pulled Sasuke's shirt off and then his own. Sasuke bit Naruto's neck and Naruto moaned softly. The phone suddenly rang, scaring both of the boys. "Shit." Naruto gasped as he reached for the phone on his desk. "Hello?"_

_"Naruto? It's Mikoto. I was just calling to see if Sasuke was still at your apartment and if he was planning on staying there or coming home for the night." Mikoto said warmly._

_"Yeah, he's here and he'll be staying the night." Naruto said. Sasuke growled in annoyance and bit Naruto's neck again. Naruto bit his lip to keep from moaning._

_"Yes well can you remind Sasuke that we're expecting him for brunch tomorrow. And also we're very sad that you can't join us but good luck on your presentation." Mikoto said._

_"Yeah. I'll tell him and than you, Mikoto." Naruto said trying not to moan as Sasuke ground their hips together._

_"Okay, I'll talk to you later, Naruto." Mikoto said and hung up. Naruto dropped the phone and grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled him into a hard kiss._

_"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't molest me when I'm on the phone." Naruto growled when he broke the kiss. Sasuke smirked and nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip._

_"You can't tell me it isn't a turn on." Sasuke said seductively._

_"Sometimes I wish that I knew how big of a perv you were before I fell in love with you." Naruto sighed. Sasuke laughed softly._

_"I think you're the one who made me this perverted." Sasuke said nibbling on Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned softly and leaned his head back so that his neck was exposed more. "See, you like it." Sasuke said._

_"Yeah." Naruto panted. Sasuke growled as he quickly got out of the chair and pulled Naruto out as well. He quickly threw Naruto onto the bed before tearing the rest of their clothes off. "Sasuke." Naruto gasped as the dark haired boy pounced on him._

_"As soon as we get that new apartment, we're getting a bigger bed." Sasuke growled as he leaned down to attack the blonde's mouth. Naruto moaned softly as he pulled Sasuke closer. "You ready?" Sasuke asked placing himself at Naruto's entrance. Naruto nodded. They had had sex at least three times already so Sasuke didn't really need to prepare the blonde. Naruto groaned as Sasuke started thrusting._

_"Faster." Naruto gasped. Sasuke gladly obliged._

_"Lets do this quickly, huh?" Sasuke growled pounding harder into his lover. Naruto screamed and came all over their stomachs. Sasuke came a few seconds later. He fell forward onto Naruto. Naruto panted and wrapped his arms around Sasuke._

_"You know, I don't' really understand why your parents never bought you your own apartment." Naruto said running his fingers through Sasuke's hair._

_"Cause it would be cheaper for me to live at home than for them to pay for an apartment." Sasuke said. He looked up at Naruto. "Just cause my parents have money doesn't mean they spend it." He said. Naruto smiled and nodded._

_"I see." He said. Sasuke kissed him and laid back down on Naruto's chest. "Hey, baby." Naruto said softly._

_"Hm?" Sasuke asked softly._

_"Are you sure you want to move in together?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up at Naruto slightly confused._

_"I thought you wanted to move in together, baby." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled._

_"I do. I really do. But you know that if we move in together, you'll be stuck with me." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto deeply._

_"I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to be with you forever." Sasuke said._

_"Good, cause you're stuck with me forever." Naruto smiled._


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?" Sasuke asked groggily as he answered the phone.

"Did you just wake up?" Itachi asked. Sasuke growled and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"What did you talk with Sakura about?" Itachi asked. Sasuke blinked slowly.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura asked Tsunade if you could get into the hospital to see Naruto." Itachi said.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Sakura called me last night saying that you had a breakdown. And then Tsunade called me this morning to tell me that she wanted to do a psych test on you." Itachi said.

"Because I was upset after hearing Naruto has a week left to live?" Sasuke growled. Itachi sighed.

"Sasuke, what would really happen if Naruto died?" Itachi asked. Sasuke's throat went dry.

"I don't know, Itachi. I just need to be with him right now." Sasuke said blinking tears away. "I know that Tsunade, Sakura and Sasori are working really hard to find a way to fix this. But I really need to be with Naruto." Itachi sighed.

"I'll call Iruka to take you to the hospital to see him." Itachi said. Sasuke smiled and sighed slightly relieved.

"Thank you." Sasuke said softly. About ten minutes Iruka came into the room.

"Sasuke, you look terrible." Iruka said. Sasuke laughed hollowly.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded.

"Come on." Iruka said softly as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke nodded. They drove to the hospital and Sasuke was taken to where Naruto was being held.

"Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Uzumaki is doing well. Because of the infection in his blood we try to keep the room cold and keep him calm so that it won't spread as quickly. We are closely monitoring his organs and have taken blood samples to see how advanced the infection has progressed." The doctor explained. Sasuke just nodded absently. "He doesn't seem to be in any pain. And he is in a good mood. He is kind of lonely though, so I'm glad you came to see him. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." The doctor said watching Sasuke.

"Can I go in now?" Sasuke asked.

"You have to put on a mask." The doctor said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"So that the infection doesn't spread." The doctor said. Sasuke growled and took the mask from the doctor and put it on. He went into the room to find Naruto curled up on his bed, sleeping peacefully. Sasuke frowned at the machines hooked up to the blonde. He looked up to see the TV was turned on to cartoons, but the beeping of the machines were louder than the TV. Sasuke walked over and sat on the bed, running his fingers through Naruto's hair. Naruto shifted slightly and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

"Sasuke." He said softly.

"Hey, baby." Sasuke smiled and held Naruto's hand. Naruto reached up and touched the mask Sasuke was wearing.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"So that I don't get infected." Sasuke said softly. Naruto nodded.

"I see." Naruto said softly. Sasuke pulled the mask off and kissed Naruto deeply. It took Naruto a second to realize that they shouldn't be kissing like this. Naruto grudgingly pushed Sasuke away. "What are you thinking?" Naruto growled trying to put the mask back on Sasuke.

"If it's contagious I'm already infected." Sasuke said taking the mask and dropping it on the ground. Naruto growled.

"You're such a bastard." Naruto frowned. Sasuke pulled Naruto forward and kissed him again. Naruto frowned but let Sasuke kiss him.

"How are you?" Sasuke asked running his hands through Naruto's hair.

"I'm fine. I'm a little cold." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, they had to make the room cold so that the infection wouldn't spread so quickly." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"They told me that. But it doesn't make me any less cold." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed softly and kissed Naruto's cheek. "Why did you take off your mask?" Naruto sighed.

"I couldn't help it." Sasuke said.

"Bastard." Naruto huffed and laid down on the bed. Sasuke laid down next to Naruto. "You know the doctor is going to be mad." Naruto said.

"But now he can't make me leave either." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Naruto. Naruto sighed.

"I love you, you bastard." Naruto said, relaxing in Sasuke's arms.

"I love you too, baby." Sasuke said kissing Naruto gently.

"I didn't sleep well at all last night." Naruto said pressing into Sasuke's chest.

"Neither did I." Sasuke said.

"I can't sleep without you." Naruto sighed.

"Me neither." Sasuke smiled sadly.

"Granny Tsunade said that they were working really hard to find something to stop the infection. So hopefully in a few days we'll be back in our apartment, in our bed, sleeping wonderfully." Naruto yawned.

"Yeah. Hopefully." Sasuke said as his grip tightened on Naruto. Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"Something wrong, baby?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just worried, baby." Sasuke sighed. Naruto kissed Sasuke.

"Don't worry about me, baby. I'm okay." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah. Are you sure you're okay? You're not in pain or anything?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled.

"My stomach kind of hurts, but it's nothing to worry about." Naruto said calmly.

"Did you not eat well? You know what happens when you don't eat." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head.

"No. When I tried to eat it made me sick and I just threw it up." Naruto said. "But that's probably just from lack of sleeping and stress and whatnot." Naruto said lightly.

"Yeah." Sasuke sighed.

"Baby, you're crying." Naruto said.

"No, I'm just tired." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed and curled into Sasuke.

"Lets go to sleep then." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and they both fell asleep. Sasuke woke up a few hours later to Naruto shaking and crying. The machines were going crazy.

"Naruto, baby, wake up." Sasuke said shaking Naruto. Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasu?" Naruto whimpered.

"You had a nightmare." Sasuke said softly as he wiped the tears from Naruto's eyes. Naruto whimpered softly and pressed into Sasuke's chest. "Calm down, baby. I'm here. You're okay." Sasuke whispered as he rubbed Naruto's back.

"What happened?" The doctor yelled as he ran into the room.

"Nightmare." Sasuke said.

"Where is your mask? You have to wear your mask." The doctor said. Sasuke growled. Naruto started whimpering again and the machines went crazy.

"Naruto. Baby, calm down." Sasuke said gently.

"You have to leave." The doctor said.

"Like hell I am." Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke." Naruto whimpered.

"I'm here, baby. You're okay." Sasuke said softly.

"Mr. Uchiha," The doctor said.

"Can we talk in the hallway?" Sasuke growled at the man. "Naruto, baby, I'll be right back, okay? You stay calm, okay?" Sasuke whispered and kissed Naruto's head. Naruto nodded and Sasuke got out of the bed. Sasuke walked with the doctor into the hallway.

"You took off your mask." The doctor said.

"So?" Sasuke growled.

"You could be infected." The doctor said.

"That is a risk." Sasuke shrugged.

"Mr. Uchiha, I don't think you realize," The doctor started.

"I am perfectly aware of what I've done." Sasuke snapped. "What you don't realize is that I have to be in there right now."

"What?" The doctor asked.

"He has a fever, idiot. I know Naruto better than anyone in this hospital. He has a fever and he'll start having nightmares." Sasuke said. "No, night terrors. He's not fully awake right now and if he doesn't stay calm, it will be bad."

"What?" the doctor asked. The machines in Naruto's room went crazy. Sasuke ran back in the room and pulled Naruto into his arms.

"Naruto. Baby. Wake up." Sasuke said shaking the blonde. Naruto was crying and shaking badly.

"His heart is beating too quickly." The nurses said as they ran into the room.

"We need to sedate him." Another nurse said.

"No! Just let me wake him up." Sasuke said. "Naruto, baby." Sasuke said softly. Naruto gasped and screamed before he grabbed onto Sasuke and started sobbing into Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke." Naruto sobbed.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here. Calm down." Sasuke said softly. Naruto started panting and gasping.

"Sasu." Naruto panted.

"Yeah, I'm here." Sasuke said. Naruto held tighter on Sasuke.

"Don't leave." Naruto panted.

"Never." Sasuke whispered.

"I'm scared, Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

"I'm right here, baby." Sasuke said softly and stroked Naruto's hair.

"My stomach hurts, Sasuke." Naruto said softly. Sasuke frowned.

"Your stomach?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah. My head kind of hurts too." Naruto said. The doctor frowned.

"Mr. Uchiha, we should run some tests on you upstairs while we run some tests on Mr. Uzumaki." The doctor said. Sasuke nodded.

"Baby, I'm going to go but I'll be back really fast, okay?" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and let Sasuke go.

"You will come back?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, baby." Sasuke said softly. Sasuke was taken up to a room for his testing and waited for someone to come test him. The door opened and in stepped a pink haired doctor. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke?" Sakura smiled and then frowned. "You look terrible." She said.

"Naruto's got a fever and his head and stomach are hurting. He's dying, Sakura and I can't do anything about it." Sasuke growled.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Sakura said sadly.

"So can we run these tests really fast? I want to get back down there." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded. "Have you gotten anywhere with your research?" Sasuke asked.

"That virus is a bitch. So far we can't find anything to fight it and everything we've tried just speeds it up." Sakura said.

"Great." Sasuke sighed. Sakura took the blood sample.

"I'm gonna take this to the lab. You stay here, I'll be back in five minutes." Sakura said. Six minutes later Sakura returned to a glaring Uchiha.

"You're late." Sasuke growled.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to be thorough." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

"And?" He asked.

"You're not infected." Sakura said.

"So what does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think they'll let you back in to see Naruto." Sakura frowned. Sasuke's eyes flashed.

"I have to get back in there." Sasuke said.

"I don't know how." Sakura sighed.

"Does anyone else know that I'm not infected?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head. "Good. Don't tell anyone else. Let everyone think that I'm infected, okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, that's insane." Sakura said.

"No. Sakura, this is Naruto we're talking about. Everyone is working so hard right now and this is all I can do." Sasuke said. Sakura frowned.

"Fine." Sakura said. Sasuke smiled.

"Thank you, Sakura." Sasuke sighed. Sakura took Sasuke back to the room. Sasuke went and laid down next to Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto gently.

"Hey, baby." Sasuke said.

"You came back?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. You got me infected, jerk." Sasuke said. Naruto gasped and shook his head.

"You shouldn't have taken your mask off, idiot." Naruto frowned as tears filled his eyes. Sasuke kissed Naruto gently.

"But it did and now there's nothing you can do about it." Sasuke said.

"I hate you, you bastard." Naruto said sadly.

"I know." Sasuke said tightening his grip on Naruto

"Sasuke, why did you do something so stupid?" Naruto asked.

"Because I had a stupid moment I guess." Sasuke shrugged.

"When we get out of here, I'm going to beat you up." Naruto threatened.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Naruto's threat.

"My chest is starting to hurt. But my stomach feels a little better." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"I'm just worried." Sasuke said.

"What is happening to me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Why is everyone always worried about how I'm feeling? They're monitoring all of my organs, and taking all of these tests. What's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you think anything is wrong, baby? It's all precautionary measures." Sasuke said softly.

"You're crying, Sasuke. I know something is wrong, damn it!" Naruto shouted. The machines went crazy for a few seconds before Naruto calmed himself down.

"You're dieing, Naruto." Sasuke sighed.

"I know that." Naruto growled.

"The virus attacks your insides and slowly killing you. That's why you're being monitored so closely." Sasuke sighed.

"How long before it kills me?" Naruto asked softly.

"They're not sure." Sasuke said.

"You're lying." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. You just need to stay calm and Tsunade, Sakura and Sasori are going to get you that antidote before you die. So don't worry." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned.

"They why are you crying?" Naruto asked.

"I'm scared." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned. "I don't want to lose you, baby." Sasuke said.

"You won't." Naruto smiled. "Tsunade, Sakura and Sasori are going to find a way to cure me just like you said." Naruto said wiping Sasuke's eyes. He hated seeing Sasuke cry. He had only seen Sasuke cry twice before and both times scared the hell out of him. "Don't cry any more, okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke smiled. Naruto kissed Sasuke gently.

"I love you." Naruto said.

"I love you too." Sasuke sighed tiredly.

"It's cold, Sasu." Naruto said softly. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Better?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed happily and nodded before easily falling asleep.

_"Dad?" Naruto yawned as the front door opened. The blond teen sat up on the couch to see his father walking into the living room._

_"Naruto? What are you still doing up?" Minato asked._

_"I was worried. I heard someone from the station was killed and then I couldn't reach you. So I just wanted to stay up and make sure you got back okay." Naruto said. Minato laughed._

_"You worry too much, Naruto. Don't you have any faith in your old man?" Minato asked._

_"Excuse me for worrying about my dad." Naruto huffed. Minato sat down next to Naruto and wrapped his arm around him._

_"You were worried about me?" Minato asked._

_"Yeah. You're my dad, of course I worry about you." Naruto said. Minato laughed again._

_"I thought it was my job to worry about you." Minato said. Naruto smiled and leaned on the larger man. "How was school?" Minato asked._

_"Okay. School is school." Naruto shrugged. Minato laughed._

_"Wait till you get to college. It'll be at least a bit more fun." Minato smiled. Naruto laughed._

_"How was work?" Naruto asked._

_"Well, I mean one of the rookies was killed today. His partner took it pretty hard and so I had to deal with that." Minato sighed. Naruto sighed._

_"That's the third guy from your department to die." Naruto said._

_"Yeah, I'm heading the investigation about this." Minato said._

_"You think they're all related?" Naruto asked. Minato nodded._

_"That's what we're thinking." Minato said._

_"You should be careful, dad." Naruto said. Minato smiled._

_"Of course." He said. It was only a few moths later that Minato and Naruto were walking down the street. There was a popping noise and Minato's brains were splattered across Naruto's shirt and all over the sidewalk. Everyone was screaming and a few people were looking around at to where a gunshot could have come from. Naruto was screaming at his dad to get up._

_"Naruto." Kakashi yelled puling the blonde away from his father. Naruto didn't even know when the police showed up. It took Kakashi and Asuma to hold Naruto off._

_"Dad! Dad!" Naruto kept screaming._

_"Naruto, get a hold of yourself." Kakashi ordered. Naruto collapsed and started sobbing. _

_"Why?" Naruto sobbed. "Why would anyone want to kill him?" Naruto asked._

_"Naruto, we need to know what you saw." Asuma said calmly._

_"We were walking and I hear a pop kind of behind us. Now that I think about it, it sounded like a silencer on a gun. Then I felt something splatter across me and when I looked down Dad was on the ground with a hole in his head and I was covered in his blood." Naruto said and then started sobbing. "I just blanked out form there on. I could only see my dad lying there. I couldn't see or hear anything else." Naruto choked out. Kakashi rubbed Naruto's back as the boy broke down._

_"Naruto, we're going to get this guy. I promise." Kakashi said. Naruto had always wanted to join the task force, but then decided to make sure that he would catch the man who murdered his father. After Minato was killed there were more police officers killed by the same person, but he was never caught. Naruto met Sasuke his sophomore year in college. Naruto had never told Sasuke about exactly how his father was killed, just that his father's killer was still out there somewhere. Sasuke said he wanted to help Naruto in any way he could. But when Sasuke was asked to work the case, Naruto had a panic attack._

_"Naruto, baby, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as Naruto dry-heaved into the toilet. Naruto panted and started sobbing as flashes of his dad appeared into his vision. _

_"Don't take it." Naruto sobbed before retching again._

_"Naruto, baby. Are you okay? Am I gonna have to call Sakura or something?" Sasuke asked rubbing Naruto's back. Naruto reached out and grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt._

_"S-Sasuke." Naruto gasped trying to calm down. Sasuke pulled Naruto to his chest. Naruto started crying and held tightly to Sasuke. "Don't take this case, please." Naruto begged._

_"I have to, baby." Sasuke sighed._

_"No!" Naruto screamed. "Please. Don't. Sasuke, please." He choked out. Sasuke, in the end, wasn't allowed to refuse and the case was forced on him. The entire three months that Sasuke worked the case Naruto had visions of Sasuke laying on the sidewalk next to his father with a hole in his head as well. It terrified Naruto to no end. And now they were both infected with some virus that would most likely kill them._

* * *

Quick note: this last italics part is Naruto's POV so when it said "both infected with some virus" it's cause Naruto thinks Sasuke is infected. But he isn't. just clearing it up in case there were any questions.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sasuke." Naruto gasped as he woke up. Naruto looked up at the frightened face of his lover.

"You okay, baby?" Sasuke sighed with relief. Naruto nodded and coughed as he laid back down.

"How come you're not as sick as I am?" Naruto asked weakly. It had been three days since they had been taken to the hospital. Naruto was getting pretty bad. It hurt to breath and he couldn't eat anything and could barely drink anything. His body was slowly shutting down.

"Cause I'm stronger than you." Sasuke smirked. Naruto coughed and nodded.

"I'm hungry." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"You can't hold your food down." Sasuke said.

"And it's cold." Naruto said.

"I know." Sasuke said pulling Naruto closer to him.

"Sasuke, how come you get to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Cause I can." Sasuke said. Naruto growled.

"Sasuke." Naruto said softly. Sasuke kissed Naruto gently.

"Don't worry about me, baby. You just focus on getting better yourself." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned deeply.

"Sasuke." Naruto sighed. "You're not infected are you?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke sighed. Naruto hit Sasuke.

"You fucking bastard." Naruto growled as tears filled his eyes. "You fucking lied to me, you bastard. Do you know how worried I was?" Naruto started crying.

"They wouldn't have let me stay." Sasuke growled. Naruto bit his lip and looked up at Sasuke. "They wouldn't have let me stay with you so I lied and asked Sakura to tell everyone that I was infected." Sasuke sighed.

"Asshole." Naruto growled and pulled Sasuke in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry, baby." Sasuke said.

"You better be." Naruto said. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair as the blonde relaxed. The door opened and Itachi came in, glaring at Sasuke.

"Itachi." Sasuke said softly.

"Come with me, please." Itachi said coldly. Sasuke sighed and left with Itachi. Itachi punched him as soon as they were out in the hall. Sasuke hit the ground hard.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked trying to get up.

"You could have at least told me that you weren't actually infected. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Itachi asked.

"You're kidding right?" Sasuke growled. "I've been in there watching Naruto die and you're giving me shit for making **you** worry?" Sasuke snapped at him. Itachi sighed.

"You could have told me." Itachi said softly.

"Itachi, I'm sorry for making you worried. But I had to say something so that I could stay in there." Sasuke said.

"I understand." Itachi sighed.

"How is the case coming?" Sasuke asked.

"It's coming. We've narrowed it down to two guys. We have one in custody and we're questioning him. We're still looking for the other guy." Itachi said.

"What about the cure for this infection?" Sasuke asked.

"Not as good. But they're still working really hard." Itachi said. Sasuke felt like he was going to cry again.

"Itachi, there's only a few days left. Please tell me that they're at least good enough that they'll find something before it kills him." Sasuke said.

"Well," Itachi started. Sasuke punched a wall and screamed angrily.

"That's not good enough, damn it!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, calm down. You're going to worry Naruto." Itachi said. Sasuke huffed and leaned against the wall.

"How can I help?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know if there is anything." Itachi said.

"Itachi, please, there has to be something." Sasuke said.

"You really sound desperate." Itachi laughed softly.

"Itachi, I have had so many mental breakdowns I've lost count, I've cried about ten times every day for the past three days. I fucking took my mask off and risked getting infected and then faked that I was infected just so that I could stay in there with Naruto. I've been watching the love of my life suffer and die slowly. I **know** I'm fucking desperate." Sasuke snapped at him. Itachi sighed.

"You want to work on this case?" Itachi asked.

"I want to find that bastard and hurt him. I'm gonna hurt him for every time he's hurt us. Hurt him for killing your partner, Kisame. Hurt him for killing Minato. Hurt him for hurting Naruto." Sasuke growled.

"We will, Sasuke. I promise we will." Itachi nodded. Kisame was Itachi's partner when they were rookies. Kisame's car had a bomb on it and Itachi had seen the car explode and was the one who had to be called in to identify Kisame's body. He had taken it pretty hard and Minato had been there to keep him together. Minato had always been like a mentor to Itachi and then when he had heard Minato was shot, it had been a shock. He had also heard that Naruto had been there when Minato was killed. He held Naruto in a special place in his heart because he was Minato's son and then he had been one of the best students in the class that he was helping in at Konoha University. And then when Naruto started dating Sasuke, the entire Uchiha family was ecstatic to have the charming blonde boy a part of their family. Itachi wanted to hurt the man responsible for all of this even more than Sasuke.

"Good." Sasuke nodded.

"You can come in today for a few hours. I'm sure Naruto will let you go for that long." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded.

"Let me go tell Naruto." Sasuke said and quickly went back into the room with Naruto. "Hey, baby." Sasuke said sitting on the bed next to Naruto. Naruto looked up at him tiredly. "I'm going to the police station for a few hours. Are you going to be okay?" Sasuke asked wiping away the sweaty strands on blonde hair stuck to the perspiring forehead of his lover. Naruto nodded.

"You'll come back, right?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, baby.' Sasuke said kissing Naruto's head.

"Come back fast, okay." Naruto said softly. Sasuke smiled.

"Okay." Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto once more. "I'll grab you an extra blanket." Sasuke said softly. Naruto nodded and Sasuke went to the cabinet to pull out another blanket. "Is there anything else?" Sasuke asked laying the blanket over the shivering blonde. Naruto shook his head. "Okay, I'll be back soon, baby. I love you." Sasuke said.

"I love you too." Naruto said softly. Sasuke left with Itachi. The two Uchiha brothers went straight to the interrogation rooms.

"We found the other guy." Kakashi said.

"Good." Sasuke said.

"We'll take this one." Itachi smiled. Kakashi shivered at the evil looks the two Uchiha brothers had. In one sense he knew it would probably be dangerous to allow those two to be alone in the room with the man responsible for killing ten police officers and now infecting Naruto. But he also knew that he couldn't stop either of them once their minds were set on something. The two Uchihas walked into the interrogation room to find a smug looking man sitting at the table.

"What's with the sour faces?" The man asked.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped at the man. The man laughed.

"I'm not saying anything until I get a lawyer." The man said. Sasuke laughed.

"You're not getting a lawyer. And you are going to talk." Sasuke said.

"I know my rights, officer." The man said. Sasuke smiled.

"Oh, you gave those up a long time ago. You're fucked now and there's no one coming to help you." Sasuke said.

"You think your threats really scare me?" The man laughed.

"Who said anything about threats? I'm telling you now that you're not going to be leaving this room unless you're on a stretcher. It's up to you whether you're in a body bag or a body cast." Sasuke smiled at him.

"That's police brutality or something." The man said still not believing Sasuke.

"You think anyone would care what you say? I already said no one is going to help you. No one cares what happens to you in here." Sasuke said. The man snorted. "Are you ready to talk?" Sasuke asked.

"You're not going to get anything out of me, asshole." The man growled. "You think I don't know what's going on? This is the whole good cop, bad cop routine. You're going to come on all hard and then your friend over there is going to step in and be the good cop." The man said nodding towards Itachi. Itachi laughed and looked at the man. His eyes were red and he had such a horrifying look on his face that even Sasuke thought he was a demon.

"If we were playing the good cop, bad cop routine he would be the good cop." Itachi said coldly. The man shivered slightly as the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees.

"You don't scare me." The man said. Itachi was in front of the man in less than a second.

"Why us?" Itachi growled. "Why kill the cops from this department?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The man shrugged indifferently.

"That's one wrong answer." Itachi shook his head and broke the man's pinky finger. The man screamed out in pain. "Tell me why you chose the cops here? Were you hired by someone?" Itachi growled.

"Breaking my fingers won't get me to talk." The man growled back.

"Wrong answer again." Itachi said breaking the man's ring finger. "What do you think, Sasuke? Think he'll learn to give us the right answers in ten tries, or will I have to resort to cutting off his toes?" Itachi asked as the man screamed out.

"You wouldn't cut off my toes." The man gasped. Sasuke smirked wickedly as he pulled out a knife and stabbed it in the table before looking up at the man.

"I hope he stays stubborn." Sasuke smiled.

"My thoughts exactly." Itachi smirked. The brothers looked at the man. "You know how many friends I've lost? It does stuff to a man to see so many of his close friends die in front of him."

"You're both insane." The man gasped.

"Oh, now he's insulting us? Bad idea." Itachi shook his head as he broke the middle finger. "Although, it is true." Itachi mused as the man screamed again.

"Why are you focusing on this department?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Because you guys deserve it! You're all bastards thinking you can do whatever the hell you want to anyone. You deserve it!" The man screamed. Itachi broke the man's index finger and thumb.

"That's a dumb reason." Itachi said calmly. The man was screaming and crying.

"What did you put in the envelope?" Sasuke asked. The man laughed.

"You got it, huh?" He smiled. "It was addressed to you, Uchiha. Who was it that ended up opening my letter?" Sasuke's eyes turned red. He grabbed the wrist that Itachi wasn't holding and snapped the man's wrist easily. The man screamed.

"What did you put in the envelope?" Sasuke growled. The man just laughed more.

"Who got infected? Someone special to you I bet. Your brother is here so it could only mean your little blonde lover, huh?" The man asked. Sasuke punched the man in the face.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke shouted at him and punched him again. The man laughed.

"What was in that powder?" Itachi asked.

"What do you think?" The man asked. Itachi punched the man. The chair tilted back and hit the ground. The man grunted.

"What was in the powder?" Itachi asked again while pulling the sho off of the man's foot.

"You tell me. I put so much shit in that thing I don't even know what it was." The man laughed.

"Wrong answer." Itachi growled. He grabbed the knife off of the table and stabbed it through the bottom of the man's foot. The man screamed.

"What all did you put in the mixture?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"I'm not going to tell you." The man growled. Itachi twisted the knife and the man screamed.

"I don't think I heard you." Itachi said calmly.

"You're both insane." The man panted.

"Yeah." Itachi said twisting the knife even more.

"I'll ask again, what was in that special mix?" Sasuke asked.

"I told you I don't remember." The man gasped. Sasuke pulled his gun out.

"Perhaps I can refresh your memory." Sasuke said pointing the gun at the man.

"You're not going to shoot me." The man shook his head. Sasuke shot the man in the shin. The man screamed.

"What were you saying?" Sasuke growled.

"Now tell us what was in tha mix or he'll shoot you again." Itachi said calmly. The man would list off a few ingredients and then after a little more 'memory refreshing' (ie getting thrown around hard enough to break three ribs, fracture his pelvis, dislocate both of his shoulders and breaking an ankle along with getting punched in the face enough to break your nose jaw and have your eyes swell shut) Sasuke and Itachi knew pretty much the exact recipe of the powder that had infected Naruto. The two Uchihas stumbled out of the interrogation room to wash up. No one said anything to either of them as they walked to Kakashi's office.

"So?" Kakashi asked, choosing to ignore the blood covering their clothes.

"He's an ex-assassin who just has a thing against police and had nothing better to do than kill a bunch of people to make sure he doesn't get rusty. And we got a formula for that powder." Itachi said.

"Good job." Kakashi sighed.

"I'm taking Sasuke back to the hospital and giving the recipe to Tsunade so that they can start on the antidote." Itachi said. "You might want to get the prison ambulance over here soon for that guy." He added as he and Sasuke left the room. Kakashi was surprised that Itachi and Sasuke hadn't killed the guy, he knew he would have.

"Can you take me to my apartment really fast so that I can change. I don't want to go back to Naruto covered in blood." Sasuke said softly.

"You okay?" Itachi asked.

"I wanted to kill him." Sasuke breathed.

"Me too." Itachi said. They rode the rest of the way in silence. Sasuke quickly changed and lent Itachi some clothes so that he didn't show up with blood all over him either. They then quickly went to the hospital and Sasuke ran to Naruto's room to find the blonde waiting for him. Naruto smiled weakly.

"Hey, baby." Naruto said softly. Sasuke smiled and got into the bed, wrapping his arms around Naruto.

"Itachi and I got the formula so Tsunade can figure out an antidote." Sasuke said softly.

"That's good." Naruto said softly.

"When you get better, we are taking a long vacation." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed softly.

"Sounds wonderful." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed and stroked Naruto's hair.

"I'll call my dad and get him to buy us tickets to some tropical island somewhere. Or we'll go to France or Greece or Italy. Somewhere warm and really far away." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"I always wanted to go to Spain." Naruto said.

"Spain sounds nice." Sasuke smiled.

"I love you." Naruto smiled and looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke kissed Naruto gently. "You smell like blood." Naruto said looking up at Sasuke questioningly.

"Do I?" Sasuke asked.

"You didn't kill anyone, did you?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to, that's for sure." Sasuke said.

"But you didn't." Naruto sighed.

"Of course not." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and sighed relieved.

"Good." Naruto said. Sasuke kissed Naruto on the forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"Nauseous." Naruto said. "My body hurts too."

"Body hurts where?" Sasuke asked.

"Chest, back, head, throat, pretty much everything inside of me." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry, baby." Sasuke said.

"It is your fault." Naruto said. Sasuke growled. "I told you not to take this case, asshole."

"Good. Blame me for this." Sasuke sighed.

"You know I'm not really blaming you." Naruto said.

"I know, but I am still blaming myself." Sasuke said.

"Don't." Naruto shook his head. Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Is it me or is it freezing in there?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it is pretty cold in here. And you have a fever." Sasuke nodded.

"You remember our first Christmas in my apartment?" Naruto asked as he pressed into Sasuke's side. Sasuke laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"I do." Sasuke smiled.

"It was just as cold. Different kind of pain though." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed.

"Better kind of pain hopefully." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Definitely." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto gently.

_"Hey." Sasuke smiled as Naruto opened the door. They had been going out for about 5 months so far and couldn't be happier. It was their first Christmas together and Naruto had invited Sasuke over for a home made dinner and a night alone together. Naruto smiled brightly and let Sasuke in._

_"You look cold." Naruto smiled._

_"It's freezing outside." Sasuke nodded as Naruto helped him out of his coat._

_"Well come into the kitchen where it's warm." Naruto said taking Sasuke's hand and leading the brunette back into the warm kitchen._

_"What are we having for dinner?" Sasuke asked._

_"Lasagna. It was my mom's recipe." Naruto smiled._

_"It smells amazing." Sasuke smiled._

_"Thanks." Naruto smiled brightly._

_"Hm, and my brother bought us some of your favorite wine." Sasuke said pulling out a bottle for Naruto. Naruto laughed softly._

_"Man, if Kakashi finds this in here he would freak." Naruto said._

_"That old man still checks up on you?" Sasuke asked._

_"Well, he is coming over next week." Naruto said._

_"I don't see why he really cares all that much." Sasuke sighed._

_"I'm underage, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke scoffed._

_"Not like he cares any other time about people underage." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed as he pulled out two wine glasses and handed one to Sasuke._

_"We'll just have to drink this before Kakashi comes." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled and poured some wine in their glasses. "Cheers." Naruto smiled as they both took a sip. Naruto pulled Sasuke closer and kissed the brunette gently. "I love you." Naruto said._

_"I love you too, baby." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto back. Naruto hummed happily against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke brushed Naruto's hair out of his face._

_"How was school?" Naruto asked as Sasuke let go of him._

_"Ugh." Sasuke sighed. "Professor Orochimaru is really getting creepy. I hate that I'm assistant teaching for him and also have him for two classes." Sasuke sighed. Naruto smiled and sat up on the counter._

_"Orochimaru is a creep. Jiraiya told me about going to school with the creepster. I feel bad for you." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and stood between Naruto's legs and leaned back on him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and held him against his chest._

_"How was school for you?" Sasuke asked._

_"Hmm, I don't know. I had that test today. You know the one I've been studying for all week." Naruto said._

_"How did that go?" Sasuke asked._

_"I think I did okay. I'm not sure. It was really intense." Naruto said._

_"You probably did fine." Sasuke smiled. Naruto was actually a very smart guy and could easily make straight A's if he applied himself. But this test Naruto needed an A on to pass the course so Naruto had been studying his ass off._

_"I hope so." Naruto sighed. The timer on the oven beeped. "Mm, lasagna is done." Naruto sighed as he kissed Sasuke's neck. Sasuke opened the oven and pulled out the lasagna. Sasuke cut the lasagna while Naruto scooped the salad._

_"This is amazing." Sasuke said as he took a bite of the lasagna. _

_"Thanks." Naruto smiled. They finished eating and Naruto washed dishes while Sasuke dried them. "So I have a few movies set out for us to watch."_

_"What about presents?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled._

_"We can open them while watching the movie, baby." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled._

_"Yeah." Sasuke nodded. Sasuke pulled Naruto into the living room. They sat in the love seat Naruto tried to pass off as a couch. Naruto put in a movie and curled up against Sasuke's side. Sasuke handed Naruto a large package._

_"What's this?" Naruto asked._

_"A present. Open it." Sasuke smiled. Naruto quickly opened the package. It was a flannel orange and black checkered blanket with black swirls on the orange squares. Naruto smiled brightly._

_"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto said happily as he wrapped the blanket around them. Sasuke smiled and wrapped an arm around Naruto. Naruto frowned slightly. "I feel bad now." Naruto said. Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple._

_"Baby, it's okay, really." Sasuke smiled. "I don't mind, Naruto. Really, it's okay." Sasuke said. Naruto still frowned. Naruto hadn't had enough money to even cover his rent for that month and had felt really bad about not being able to buy Sasuke a present. Sasuke, of course, didn't mind or care for that matter._

_"Still, this must have cost you a lot to get made." Naruto said._

_"Does that mean you don't want to see your other presents?" Sasuke asked._

_"Sasuke, you got me more?" Naruto huffed. _

_"Come on, I couldn't help it." Sasuke sighed._

_"Sasuke, I don't need any presents. I can't even afford my rent and you're giving me a bunch of gifts." Naruto huffed. Sasuke frowned._

_"Naruto, you know I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned. "Come on, baby. You're paying for your school tuition, and all of your living expenses on a very small budget. I know you don't have a lot of money to spare. But I really didn't mean to upset you by buying you this stuff." Sasuke sighed._

_"It's just that sometimes I just get," Naruto sighed._

_"I'll take them back if you want." Sasuke said. Naruto huffed._

_"You don't get it." Naruto growled._

_"You think I'm flaunting my money." Sasuke sighed._

_"You are." Naruto huffed._

_"I'm not! Baby, I never meant it like that. I just wanted to give you something special. I just, I don't know." Sasuke sighed. Naruto sighed._

_"What else did you get?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled._

_"These." Sasuke said handing Naruto two smaller boxes and a bag._

_"Four presents?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Technically one of those is also for me." Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked at Sasuke's perverted smirk._

_"What did you get?" Naruto asked._

_"You have to open your presents." Sasuke smiled. Naruto opened the bag and pulled out a bright orange scarf with a fox patch at the end. Naruto smiled as he scratched the fuzzy fox._

_"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto smiled._

_"That was actually cause you said you needed one and I was going to give it to you anyway." Sasuke smiled. Naruto opened the small box and there was a plain silver ring inside. Naruto's breath hitched slightly. It really was just a plain silver band, but to Naruto it was beautiful._

_"Sasuke." Naruto breathed._

_"You like it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded as tears filled his eyes._

_"I love it." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke put the ring on Naruto's finger and Naruto started opening his last present and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Naruto laughed and held them up to Sasuke._

_"They're for when you make it to the task force." Sasuke said._

_"I'm sure that's exactly what you were thinking." Naruto smirked._

_"Well, I mean we could always break them in." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke._

_"You're such a pervert." Naruto smiled._

_"Yeah, but you love it." Sasuke smiled. Naruto nodded._

_"I really do." Naruto said. He started giggling as Sasuke started sucking on his neck. "Sasuke, stop." Naruto giggled._

_"I can't. You're too sexy." Sasuke smirked. Naruto laughed and pulled Sasuke into a kiss. The lights flickered and suddenly the power went out._

_"What the hell?" Naruto growled._

_"Power out." Sasuke said. Naruto huffed and moved Sasuke off of him._

_"Let me at least light some candles." Naruto said as he got up._

_"Mood lighting, huh?" Sasuke smirked as he also got up to help Naruto find candles._

_"Maybe we can break those handcuffs in." Naruto smiled. They found a few candles and put them in Naruto's room. Shortly after, both boys were naked and the blonde was handcuffed to the bed._

_"God damn you are sexy." Sasuke growled as he hovered over his lover. Naruto was panting slightly and staring up at Sasuke with giant blue eyes. He smiled lustily as Sasuke leaned down to kiss him._

_"Sasuke." Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke entered him. Naruto gasped and groaned loudly as Sasuke started moving._

_"I fucking love these handcuffs." Sasuke groaned as Naruto screamed when Sasuke slammed into his prostate._

_"Fuck, Sasuke." Naruto cried as he started trusting his hips to meet Sasuke's. "I'm so close. Please. God. Sasuke, please." Naruto panted._

_"Okay, baby. Just a few more thrusts." Sasuke groaned as he slammed into Naruto's prostate. Naruto screamed as he released. Sasuke released a few seconds later._

_"S-Sasu." Naruto panted. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto as he unlocked the handcuffs. Naruto reached up and pulled Sasuke closer. "I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said softly. Sasuke smiled._

_"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke said kissing his boyfriend. Naruto relaxed as Sasuke settled on top of him._

_"It's cold." Naruto shivered._

_"Where's your blanket?" Sasuke asked._

_"Like hell am I gonna use that blanket after we just had sex. It's brand new." Naruto said. "Just stay here and keep me warm." Naruto said wrapping his arms around Sasuke, holding the brunette on top of him._

_"Hmm, it is comfy." Sasuke smirked. Naruto laughed softly and relaxed under his lover. He looked out the window to see it was snowing._

_"Hey, baby, look. It's snowing." Naruto said softly. Sasuke looked out the window._

_"Yeah." Sasuke said tiredly. The two boys cuddled together and watched the snow fall as they fell asleep._


	6. Chapter 6

I got lazy... so here's the epilogue.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked looking down at his lover. Naruto laughed softly and pushed Sasuke up off of him.

"I'm tired." Naruto said.

"I guess it's a good thing we're on vacation then, huh?" Sasuke smirked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I mean you'll get lots of rest and such." Sasuke said.

"Ha. Baby, it's the first day of our vacation and we've already had sex four times." Naruto sighed. Sasuke laughed and laid down next to Naruto.

"I love you." Sasuke smiled and brushed the hairs out of Naruto's face. Naruto smiled brightly.

"I love you too." Naruto smiled.

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke.

"I'm fine, baby. It's been two weeks and Granny Tsunade said that there was no sign of an infection any more." Naruto smiled. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"I know, but I'm still worried." Sasuke sighed. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke.

"I'm fine so stop worrying." Naruto smiled.

"I really can't help it." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, that guy was killed. There's no infection. There is absolutely no reason for you to worry. Just relax and enjoy this vacation." Naruto smiled.

"We did make my parents pay a lot of money for this trip." Sasuke nodded. Naruto laughed. Sasuke rolled on top of Naruto and started sucking on his neck.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped.

"Can't help it. You're too sexy." Sasuke said. Naruto giggled and pulled Sasuke into a kiss.

"Have you seen yourself?" Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke growled.

"Careful now, I might just have to attack you again." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"Good." Naruto panted as Sasuke started stroking his member.

"But I thought you were tired." Sasuke said. Naruto gasped and started thrusting up into Sasuke's hand.

"We have two weeks of vacation. I can rest some other time." Naruto groaned.

"Sounds good to me." Sasuke smiled. THE END.

hope you enjoyed it. I know it went kind of fast but it was just something i needed to get out of my head and then i kind of got bored. and also i'm busy with school so can't spend as much time writing stories. so anyway, leave me a review please.


End file.
